Making Love in The Bathtub
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: "Arrrgghh aku kalah taruhan? Bagaimana bisa gamer handal sepertiku kalah?" "Diam, nikmati saja kekalahanmu, Dobe. Dan kau harus 'membayar' taruhan" WARNING: yaoi, NC, lemon, sasunaru.. REVIEW? /\


Hai, asiknya malem-malem begini kita ngeyadong *plak* jadi gue persembahkan cerita yadong aka hentai ini buat teman-teman sekalian. sudah lama Yanz gak nulis karena sibuk, tapi sekarang gue libur 2 hari jadi mau memberi 1 cerpen yang simple namun sweet dan hot, semoga menghibur.

**Making Love in The Bathtub**

**By Yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: NC/LEMON, YAOI, SASUNARU, OOC DUN LIKE DUN READ**

***Sasuke POV***

"Yeaah! Aku menang! Sudah kubilang aku memang gamer sejati!" teriaknya dengan semangat, aku hanya mendelik heran.

"Ayo tidur, matikan PSPmu," ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya dan merampas mainan kesayangannya.

"Aaarrgghh jangan ganggu aku! Dasar pengacau!" teriaknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatku semakin gemas dengan kekasihku yang imut ini.

"Keras kepala, besok kau harus sekolah bodoh!"

"Hmm hmm.." gumamnya namun masih saja mengabaikanku.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangiku, dan ide jahil malah terbesit dalam benakku. Kupeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup pundaknya dengan lembut, "Arrrgghh kau! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh macam-macam!" teriaknya sambil menedangku.

"Shit! Pacar macam apa kau, sudah 5 bulan resmi jadian tapi aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, menyicipi bibirmu saja tidak boleh, dasar pelit."

"Oh.. jadi itu maumu dari awal, kalau tidak tulus kenapa tidak bilang, keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" teriaknya sambil memukuliku dengan guling.

"Aduh.. aduhh hahaha ampun, jangan kasar begitulah.. ya gak ada salahnya aku mau itu, lagian aku benar-benar mencintaimu, apa kau masih ragu, Dobe?"

"Tunggu sampai aku siap." Katanya datar, aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan dia pun kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

***Naruto POV***

Walaupun aku mengancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam namun dia tetap nakal mencolek-colek pinggangku, aku sungguh kesal, kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam posisi berbahaya ini, sesungguhnya aku bukanlah homosexual seperti Sasuke.

Mungkin aku akan sedikit flashback tentang hubungan kami. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda keturunan Jepang-Indonesia, sekarang umurku 18 tahun sedangkan Sasuke berumur 22 tahun, saat aku berumur sekitar 7 tahun aku sekeluarga menetap di Indonesia lebih tepatnya di Banjarmasin daerah Stoeyo, dan aku memiliki tetangga yang bernama Sasuke, gayanya sungguh berantakan, rambutnya sedikit panjang dari cowok pada umumnya dan poninya hampir menutupi matanya, matanya menatap tajam seolah siap membunuhku, kesan pertama yang dia berikan padaku sangat buruk.

Karena dipaksa masing-masing keluarga kami, kami pun terpaksa berteman, jujur aku sangat tidak betah dengannya karena dia terlalu pendiam. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia selalu menolak kuajak ke gereja dan selalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatku ingin mengutuknya, "Aku atheis, bagiku tuhan itu tidak ada, aku tidak percaya karena aku tidak melihatnya, manusia itu makhluk paling hebat dan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan tuhan, sepertiku," katanya dingin.

Hal itulah yang membuatku geram dan berusaha keras ingin merubahnya, namun semenjak dekat dengannya aku mengetahuai banyak hal karena dia bukan hanya pintar namun cerdas, dia selalu membantuku belajar sehingga aku berhasil meraih peringkat satu semenjak bersamanya, dan dia kadang sangat penyayang, jujur aku menyukainya namun bukan rasa suka yang sama dengannya, kami jadian karena dia mengancam akan menjauhiku kalau aku menolak cintanya, dia bilang dia sungguh-sungguh dan tulus dan dia berjanji akan menjagaku, yaa dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya karena aku membutuhkannya untuk lulus dari SMA.

"Hei, aku ingin menatangmu main PS," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Ahahahaha itu hal gampang, kau tau sendiri kan aku rajanya game, kau yang tak pernah main game pasti kalah denganku."

"Hmmm… kalau kau menang aku akan memberikanmu ini," katanya seraya mengeluarkan uang yang berwarna merah sebanyak 20 lembar.

"Waah.. Rp.? kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, ini setengah gajihku bulan ini, jika kau menang."

"Hahahaha gampang!" kataku sombong.

"Kalau kau kalah kau harus menyerahkan tubuhmu."

Aku langsung membeku dan menghentikan tawaku, keringat dingin langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, hal ini yang sangat kutakutkan. Namun aku memutar otak, melihat prestasi permain gameku selama ini, aku optimis mengalahkannya dan dengan tegas aku berkata, "SETUJU!"

*dua menit kemudian*

"AAAARRRGGHH TIDAAAK.. bagaimana bisa Naruto si raja game dikalahkan dalam hitungan menit!"

"Kau melupakan 1 hal, kalau aku itu jenius."

Aku menatap Sasuke takut, bagaimana bisa aku bercinta dengan seorang pria. Dia semakin mendekat dan merapat dengan senyuman puas. Dia menindihiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku, "Uuumm… aku belum gosok gigi," gumamku dan dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

Aku benar-benar kelabakan dan bingung harus bagaimana, bagaimana bisa menolaknya sedangkan ini sebuah taruhan. Aakkkhh aku bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku kalah! Kuremas remas rambutku dengan frustasi dan mencuci mukaku berkali-kali.

TOK.. TOK…

Suara ketukan itu langsung membuatku tersentak, tubuhku panas dingin, Sasuke pasti dapat 'memakanku' dengan mudahnya, ditambah lagi orang tuaku ke luar kota.

"Jangan berusaha lari, jika kau pria jantan, serahkan dirimu dengan suka rela."

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu, kulihat dia bersandar dengan kerennya di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Emmm… lakukan dengan lembut," kataku pasrah, meski pun aku belum yakin bisa melakukannya.

Dia menengok sekilas kamar mandi dan tersenyum, "Kamar mandi yang bagus," ucapnya pelan dan menarikku masuk ke dalam, pintu kamar mandi pun dia kunci dengan rapat.

Aku memundurkan langkahku tanpa menengok ke belakang sampai akhirnya bahuku berbenturan dengan dinding dan dia mengandangku dengan tangannya dan dinding, "Kau siap?" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku, awalnya bibir kami hanya bersentuhan tanpa gerakan sedikit pun, mataku terbelalak kaget, akhirnya kami berciuman. Saat kurasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, rasanya jantungku akan meledak karena detakan yang semakin kencang saja.

Sekitar 15 menit kami berciuman akhirnya Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya, "Wajahmu jadi aneh sekali, memang baru kali ini kau berciuman?" bisik Sasuke dengan menggoda.

"Sial.. buat apa kau menanyakan hal pribadiku!"

"Pasti belum pernah, hahahaha kamseupay.."

"Memang kau pernah?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Menurutmu?"

Aku menatapnya kesal, orang sekeren dan agresif kaya dia pasti sering berciuman.

Tiba-tiba dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengarah ke leherku untuk mengecup leherku, "Hummm… bau asem."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah mandi, enak saja bau!"

"Pasti kurang bersih, biar aku yang mandikan hingga bersih."

Aku semakin merinding, ditambah lagi dia membuka kancing piamaku dengan cepat, aah shit aku Cuma bisa diam sekarang, "Enghh… gak perlu, lagian sudah malam, aku kedinginan, ayo cepat kembali ke kamar saja biar kita bisa berselimut."

*Sasuke POV*

"Akan jadi malam yang panas jika bersamaku…" bisikku dengan nakal sambil meremas pantat kencangnya.

"Enghhh…. Kau…" dia terlihat pasrah dan meremas bahuku.

Gairahku semakin bangkit begitu melihat tubuh bersih dan halus milik Naruto, aku langsung menjamahnya, menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu sedangkan tanganku meremas-remas pantatnya.

"Aaaahh… enghhh… Teme.. uuhh geli, aku tidak tahan, geli lepaskan aku," tolaknya dan berusaha melepaskan dekapanku.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya sekarang…" kugesekkan penisku yang masih dalam celana namun sudah menegang dengan penisnya.

"Te-teme aahhh…" desahnya tertahan saat lidahku menari dengan indah di lehernya. Dengan gemas kuhisap-hisap dan menggigit pelan lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Tunggu sebentar," aku mendudukkannya di kloset, setelah itu kuhidupkan air hangat mengaliri bathtub.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku ingin kita berendam, airnya hangat jadi jangan takut air kaya kambing," ejekku, sedangkan dia langsung memajukan bibirnya jadi semakin lucu, "Sudah mau penuh airnya, ayo cepat lepaskan celanamu," dia menatapku ragu-ragu namun tetap melepaskan celananya kemudian aku pun melepaskan semua pakaianku, terlihatlah kejantananku yang panjangnya 18cm berdiri tegap.

"Lepas CD-mu juga,"

"Gak mau…" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hiiishh.. lepas gak?" bentakku dan memeloroti celananya hingga terlihatlah tubuh polosnya yang bersih dan indah tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun, penisku semakin berdenyut-denyut girang menatap orang yang sangat aku cintai bugil.

Mata indahnya sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah takut dan ingin menangis, yang membuatku tidak tega, kemudian aku menundukkan wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, setelah itu pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya dan terakhir bibirnya yang manis, "Jangan takut, aku mencintaimu dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik," bisikku lembut dan kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ughhh… aahhhh emmmhh…" desahnya saat tanganku meremas-remas penisnya yang masih lemas.

"Ayo masuk ke bak mandi, sudah siap ini," kataku seraya menarik tangannya perlahan dan memasukkannya ke bak, kami berdua pun duduk di bak mandi sambil berhadapan.

"Lakukan ini…" kataku saat menarik tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di penisku.

"Aku malu, aku tidak mau Teme!" dia menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ssstt.. lihat dan pelajari," kukecup lehernya penuh nafsu dan tanganku meremas-remas penisnya, setelah cukup lama kumainkan akhirnya penisnya membesar dan mengeras, kukocok penisnya yang awalnya perlahan sampai makin cepat sedangkan tanganku yang satunya meremas-remas twinball-nya, lidahku bermain-main di dadanya untuk memberikan rangsangan.

"Aaaaahhh emmmhh… ooooohh… geli Sasuke, jangan aahhhh…. Jangan berhenti uuuukkhh emmmmh…." Desahnya penuh kenikmatan.

Tanganku mengocok penisnya semakin cepan dan cepat, hingga dapat kurasakan penisnya berdenyut kencang dan crooott.. crooott… crooot.. penisnya memuntahkan spermanya disertai erangan penuh kenikmatan, "Aaaaakkhhhh oooooohh.. Sasuke enghhhh aaahhhkkhh…" tubuhnya mengejang setelah itu lemas.

"Enak kan?" tanyaku sambil mengecup bibirnya. Kami kembali berciuman dan dia membalas ciumanku kali ini, aku sungguh bahagia sepertinya dia mulai menyukai permainan ini. Kuelus pundakNaruto, dadanya hingga perutnyaa, tiap lekukan tubuhnya adalah seni buatku dan membuatku mabuk olehnya.

"Ini belum berakhir, aku ingin anal," kuelus selangkangannya dan pahanya sehingga penisnya kembali bangkit.

"Aku takut, pantatku kan kecil sedangkan penismu panjang dan besar, tidak akan muat."

"Pasti muat kalau di paksa."

"Gak mau, pasti gak muat!"

"Cukup, lebih baik kita coba," kataku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kutarik pinggangnya mendekat dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, kududukkan dia di pahaku, dan kuraba-raba lubangnya ternyata benar masih sangat sempit, satu persatu kumasukkan jariku untuk melebarkan lubangnya, "Aaakkhh… rasanya aneh dan sakit Teme!"

"Sabar Dobe, nanti akan terasa enak."

Setelah kurasa lubangnya siap aku pun kembali mengangkat pantatnya, Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan kami berciuman. Kuarahkan penisku untuk mencari lubangnya, setelah kurasa penisku berada tepat di depan lubangnya, aku pun melepaskan pinggul Naruto perlahan agar tubuhnya turun dan penisku masuk kedalam, "AARRRGGHHHH…. Aaakkhhh sakitt.. aaaaahhh oooohhh… lubangku bisa sobek, Teme hentikan aaaaaaaaaaahh…"

Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus rambutnya dan menciumi wajahnya, aku berusaha meyakinkan kalau rasa sakit ini Cuma sementara, setelah dia cukup tenang aku menyuruhnya bergerak naik turun sambil kupegangi pinggulnya, nikmat sekali yang kurasakan saat lubangnya yang sangat sempit menjepit penisku dengan kencang, dia terus menggerang dan lama-lama mendesah nikmat saat penisku berhasil menyentuh titik kenikamatannya, kugerak-garakkan pinggulku dengan bantuannya yang menaik-turunkan badannya, tidak lama kemudian kurasa lubangnya menjepit penisku semakin kuat dan penisku berdenyut-denyut ingin memuntahkan sperma. Kutarik pinggangnya sehingga penisku masuk sangat dalam dan spermaku pun membasahi lubangnya, "Aaaaaakkhhhh… ooooohhhh.." Gerang kami bersamaan saat klimaks.

"Terimakasih Dobe, akhirnya kau memberikannya," ucapku sambil mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Humm… kau membuatku gila saja."

Setelah itu pun kami membersihkan tubuh, di kamar kami kembali bercumbu sampai tertidur.

END

Karena banyak yang ngomel-ngomel dengan karya gue yang pakai bahasa gaul akhirnya gue nyoba nulis pake bahasa baku, walau gue gak terlalu menikmati. Komentar ye kawan-kawanku tercinta, nanti dapat cipokan dari yanz huahahaha

Add fb a yanz yang baru ya, pasti di confirm:


End file.
